


Goodbye to the Yellow Carnation

by Bright_Sea



Series: Flower Garden [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language of Flowers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: After upsetting the others, Virgil's room gets covered in yellow carnations.





	Goodbye to the Yellow Carnation

Virgil hated yellow carnations. After leaving the dark sides, Deceit and Remus were unhappy with him. They told Virgil he was lying to himself and heading head first into self-destruction. When Virgil ignored them, they took it out on his room. They covered it head to toe in a mess of yellow carnations. 

“Disdain,” said their petals. “Disappointment, rejection.”

Those days Virgil cried as he swept them away. 

Logan found out about the carnations sometime after Remus made himself known to Thomas. He had appeared in Virgil’s room to call him to dinner and was met with a sea of yellow flowers.

“I didn’t know you liked yellow carnations?”

Virgil glared at the other side as he tossed a handful into the trash. “I don’t,” he huffed. 

Logan watched the other side for a long while, waiting for an explanation he knew was coming. 

“The others did this,” Virgil said after a while. 

“They’re bullying you...with flowers?”

“Could be worse. I know.”

Logan watched as Virgil hunched in on himself. Tears were building in the other side's eyes, threatening to spill and streak his cheeks with black rivers of makeup. Logan looked around the room, sighed, and then snapped his fingers. The yellow carnations vanished from Virgil’s room. In their place sat a handful of Aloe Vera pots.

“I think these are more fitting than carnations,” Logan explained. “They symbolize healing, protection, and affection.”

The tears fell down Virgil’s cheeks but for a very different reason this time. “Thanks, Logan,” he croaked. He picked up a pot and held it close, a smile finally replacing the sad scowl Deceit and Remus had put on his face. The tears eventually left too and Logan walked over, wrapped his fellow side in a tight but gentle hug. 


End file.
